Sticks and Stones
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: After being bullied for so long, Mokuba sees no other way out, but suicide...


**Sticks and Stones**

**This is a story reaching out to those who have ever been bullied or abused. Remember this:**

**Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.**

**It you are being bullied or abused, tell someone about it. There is help for you out there. All you have to do is tell someone.**

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I only own the plot.**_

Mokuba Kaiba looked around his older brother Seto's office. Everything was neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. His brother was not home yet, but he'd be back soon. Mokuba approached Seto's desk and left a note on the table. Then he left, closing the door behind him.

This would be the last time Mokuba would ever see his brother's office.

For Mokuba had decided to kill himself.

* * *

'Mokuba? Mokuba? Where are you? Mokuba?' called Seto, making his way up the stairs. Usually, his little brother would jump up at Seto, the minute he walked through the door, but today, there was no sign of him.

Seto opened the door of his office and headed inside. Still no sign of his baby brother. Just then, he noticed something on the table. It was a note...and Seto recognised Mokuba's handwriting. Curiously, he began to read:

_Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt you. But the truth is, they do. They kill me inside._

_I can't even remember when it all began, they day they chose me as their target. _

_I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I was too ashamed to do so. You're the strongest person in the whole world, big brother. And I'm just a little baby. I just couldn't tell._

_I've done my best to hide my feelings inside of me but it's so hard. Their words cut into me, tear me apart._

_Every night, I lie awake in bed, crying tears that nobody hears. I don't want anybody, not even you to hear me cry._

_Today was the worst day ever. They called me names so sinister and so horrible, they'd burn through the page if I wrote them down._

_There are bruises on my body that will fade in time. But the bruises inside of me will never fade._

_I'm just sick of them picking on me. I'm sick of everything. I can't do this anymore._

_I'm sorry that I've hurt you big brother...but it has to be this way._

_I'm writing you this letter because I just wanted to say goodbye._

_Soon we'll be both be free big brother. I'll be free from this hell...and you'll be free from me._

_Mokuba._

Seto dropped the letter to the floor, his hands shaking. This was Mokuba's farewell letter. Mokuba was saying goodbye...

'Mokuba...' whispered Seto, one hand reaching towards the locket around his neck.

'I've got to stop him!' he thought. 'But where could he be...?'

* * *

Shaking like mad, Mokuba made his way to the edge of the roof of Kaiba Corp. He stood there looking out of Domino City. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

He pulled up his sleeve to look at the fresh bruises on his arm, mottled purple coloured. 'Soon all of this will end...' he whispered.

Mokuba opened up his locket to look at the picture of his older brother inside. More tears fell onto the picture. Mokuba brought the locket to his lips, a sob escaping from his mouth.

'I'm sorry Seto...but I have to do this.' he whispered, wiping away the tears. Mokuba took one last look at the sunset sinking over Domino City. Then he took a deep breath and jumped.

'NO!'

Strong arms grabbed Mokuba around the waist, pulling him away from the edge. Mokuba gasped in shock as he was pulled away and set down on the ground. Those strong arms that saved him, wrapped around him again, holding him tight.

'Thank God. I thought I was too late...' whispered a voice.

'Seto?' whispered Mokuba looking up in fright. His gaze met icy-blue eyes, brimming with tears. Seto brushed away a lock of Mokuba's long hair, looking down at him.

Then out of nowhere, Mokuba burst into tears. He buried his face into Seto's chest, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

'Sssshh...' cooed Seto, rocking his little brother back and forth, back and forth. After a little while Mokuba began to calm down.

'Mokuba...why didn't you tell me that you were being bullied?' asked Seto softly. 'I was too ashamed. I thought...that I could end it...by dying...' whispered Mokuba, shakily trying to wipe his tears.

Seto reached out a hand to Mokuba's face. Soft, long fingers brushed at Mokuba's cheeks, wiping away his tears.

'Mokuba...never be ashamed to tell me _anything_. I will always be there for you. I'm there to help you, no matter what.' said Seto looking his little brother deep in the eyes.

Mokuba looked at his big brother. He could see the vow and the great amount of love in Seto's eyes. He knew that Seto meant every word that he said. 'Thank you big brother.' said Mokuba, resting his head against Seto's heart.

Seto smiled at this and picked up his little brother, carrying him in his arms, taking him back home. 'You're welcome Mokie.'

That night, the two Kaiba brothers talked for hours about what was going on. Seto promised that he would teach the bullies a lesson, the very next day at school.

And that night, Mokuba slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, snuggled up happily in Seto's arms.

**Hope that you enjoyed this story! R&R!**


End file.
